User blog:Meowelody/Game Concepts
NOTE: Please rename to 'Game Concepts'. Game Concepts= I know the game's name is 'Through Dimensions' - a haphazard decision by Hydreigon that nobody I have seen agree with, but I still interpreted one of the plots I thought of into this subject of dimensions. If possible, I wanted to have another name: 'Extraterrestrial Expeditions' for the concept of having crash landed on an alien planet, travelling around it to record species, environments and whatnot for survival purposes (and if you were to be rescued you could give information of an inhabitable planet). Crazy Dave would be a fellow passenger, also being a gardener who brought his empty seed packets in case. This would also explain the more 'mutated/evolved' appearances of the plants, as the seeds harvested for them were from an enhanced, developed alien planet. With each level, you progress further through the land (no visual differences unless changing biome), finding more new seeds to fit into the empty seed packets that Crazy Dave has. This could open up the possibility of potentially having to choose between plant rewards if you were to assume multiple seed types were there. You would still eventually get the plant you missed out on somewhere later in the world. But this plot could also fit into a dimensional theme, albeit I don't think it'd work as well. You would be surveying different dimensions for information and possible human colonizaton. I would see no reason for Crazy Dave to be with you, and since he's the one who gives you new plants the game would sorta collapse under a fully rational retrospect. If you were to say that he was brought along for safety, then why not bring an entire horde of armed people? And why would you come along with them with no weapons or anything? |-|World Concepts= A water world where you find mutations between fish and zombies due to possibly environmental or natural causes. This could create a large amount of potential zombies. A snowy world with pine trees and whatnot, or perhaps a north/south pole assuming it works on a similar system as Earth. This could have more bulky and slower zombies with thick skin/fur for substantial heat over agile and frail zombies. It could be interesting what adaptations zombies have made in this sorta area. The crash landing could be the tutorial world, since it's the first place you'd end up. Eventually, once the tutorial is passed more interesting gimmicks could be introduced like smoke, embers and whatnot. More 'regular' zombies would approach in this world. Past the crash landing, plain fields would be uninspired so I thought, instead, you could face off against culture and civilization. Most - if not all - of my Zombie concepts would fit into both a town and city world. The city world could be near the end of the game, approaching the end of the journey. It would include most if not all zombies due to society becoming acceptant of all types of zombies. |-|Zombie Concepts= Bubble Blower Zombie - Blows bubbles to protect other zombies and itself. Bubbles add 3nd and pop when those 3nds are removed. Bubbles are blown to the closest zombies every 2 seconds. It will only bubble itself when no zombies are around. Prioritizes special zombies over the basic trio. "Bubble Blower Zombie really found a way to protect everyone. But some would say that's just the actions of a bubble blown baby." Catwalk/Model Zombie - When Model Zombie enters a lane, a carpet is rolled out 4 tiles into the lawn. This carpet boosts all zombies in speed by 1 stage, the effect does not wear off upon leaving the carpet. Model zombie walks slowly without a carpet, but the carpet boosts her to regular speed. Plants can not be planted on this carpet. Model zombie attracts zombies in 6 adjacent tiles behind into her lane. "This zombie really found the spotlight, but 'she' has a big secret. 'Her' flashy, curly hair is a wig. 'She's' actually a boy. But most importantly, they were right. He's a part of the Illuminartery." Animator Zombie - Brings on a miniature wave of inky zombies. 'Inky Zombies' are drawn and animated as if they were from the 1920's, coming as the basic trio. It's possible to rarely get an Inky Flag Zombie that spawns one or two Inky Zombies around it further, albeit it's impossible for them to also be IFZs. Animator Zombies only spawn Inky Zombies in a 3x3 area, spawning at the least 5 and at the most 10. "Animator Zombie was the first zombie ever to discover animation. Well, maybe not. But give them some credit! They founded the Ink Machine!" Prism Zombie - Its prism fires out powerful rainbow beams that heal other zombies, and eventually themselves if no other zombie is around. If chilled, the beam's healing slows down as well, giving a better opportunity to damage the zombie. Their prism serves as a protection from straight-shot projectiles and, once shattered, removes their ability to heal. "Prism Zombie wants more credit. They discovered the spectrum! One curious thing about Prism Zombie, however, is that no zombie goes after THEIR brains. Maybe dead brains don't taste as good?" Agent Zombie - Agent Zombies sneak into your defenses, officially 'spawning' past the first plant that would be in its way. They will explode if they sneak into a plant such as Tangle Kelp or Potato Mine, and will be exposed (and effected) if they try to get past an Iceberg Lettuce for instance. "Agent Zombie says: "All your brainz are belong to us!" And that's how his campaign won." Mayor Zombie - Mayor Zombies are protected by bodyguards, marking the arrival of an unique "wave" of zombies. This supposed wave is not programmed to have specific zombies each time, but will only include special ability zombies (i.e. Prism Zombie) in the wave. The wave inflicts all five lanes and have about 15 zombies. Mayor Zombies cannot spawn another Mayor. The zombies will be exclusive to the world. "A Mayor Zombie is a very good mayor." (uninspired LOL) Bodyguard - A reinforced iron body bag moved onwards by a Zombot drone. They are spawned all around Mayor Zombie in all 4 directions, and if included in the level selection screen will accompany a wave of zombies. They can be summoned in the Mayor Zombie's wave. Zombies more likely to get Bodyguards in their lane include: Catwalk/Model Zombie, Animator Zombie. If the drone is destroyed first via attacks from above, whether lobbed or Banana Launcher-esque, the Bodyguard will drop onto a tile and become an environmental nuisance. If a Bodybag is destroyed, the drone flies off. "Did you know that the drone carrying Bodyguard is really their childhood friend? Friends 'til the end." Category:Blog posts